Xion's Pirate Adventure of Memories
by Lion C. Simmonds
Summary: After the events of Luffy's sucess of becoming Pirate King and Xion's defeat against Roxas, Xion is given a second chance at life. She is reborn in exchange for the memories of Roxas and Axel. Now she travels the Grand Line to find her true past making friends and enemies along the way.
1. Xion's Second Chance at Life

**_Author's Note: Hello every fanfiction reader. I'm Lion C. Simmonds, but you can call me Jeremy or Lion. Here's a crossover story that I made up so please enjoy and review!_**

* * *

**Xion's Second Chance at Life**

Xion weakly fell to her knees as she staggered out of the black vortex. It was time for her to go. She knew that. Her spiky, blonde-haired friend, Roxas, staggered towards the girl, holding his head in pain.

"Who are you... again?" he asked. "It's weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something important."

"You'll be... better off now... Roxas..." Xion weakly said. Her knees gave up on her and she collapsed. Roxas caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground. Her body started to glow a bit and fragments slowly floated off of her body.

"Am I... the one who did this to you?" Roxas asked.

"No," Xion answered, shaking her head. "It was my choice... to go away now. Better that... than to do nothing... and let Xemnas has his way. I belong with Sora. And now... I'm going back... to be with him. Roxas... I need you to do me a favor. All those hearts that we've captured... Kingdom Hearts... set them free."

"Kingdom Hearts?" Roxas repeated. "Free them?" His eyes widen when he saw crystals sprouting from the girl's legs.

"It's too late.. for me to undo my mistakes..." Xion weakly continued. "But... you can't let Xemnas... have Kingdom Hearts. You can't. Good-bye, Roxas. See you again. I'm glad... I got to meet you. Oh... and of course... Axel too. You're both my best friends. Never forget... that's the truth..." WHen Xion said that last part, her left hand slowly reached to touch Roxas's cheek. The last of her strength slowly left her and her arm drop while her eyes slid shut.

She heard Roxas gasp and held her hand and shouted "No!", when he remembered who she is.

"Xion! Who else will I have ice cream with?" he asked and pleaded. Unfortunately, the crystals spread faster as a bright light slowly engulfed her. She felt herself floating away as her conscious fades away.

* * *

"Where am I?" she thought out loud. "Am I inside of Sora? Then I guess, as the holder of his precious memories, I have to become one with him as well."

"**Do you really think that?**" a voice asked, surprising her.

"What? Who's there?" Xion asked, trying to find the voice.

"**Do you wish for a second chance?**" the voice asked, ignoring the girl's question.

"A... second chance?" Xion repeated. "Who are you? And what do you mean by a second chance?"

"**I mean, 'do you wish for a second chance in life?'**" it replied. "**You were originally a puppet. Yet, you denied that fact and continued life the way you wanted it until you found out the truth. While you continued on with your life, you somehow develop your own person and created your own heart. For that, I believe this isn't how you should die, nor do I believe that you should end you life this early.**"

"But... what about Sora?" Xion protested. "If I don't return his memories to him, he will never wake up!"

"**Did you not hear me?**" the voice asked. "**As I said, you develop your own person and created your own heart. That is why you are here. Sora's memories have already returned to him and I'm giving you a chance to be reborn elsewhere. Your memories, however, will sleep within your heart, but they will slowly be reawaken, in time. And when the time comes, you will see your friends again, just as you promised.**"

"..." Xion was silent for a moment. She doesn't know this voice, yet it knows her. Not only that, but to think that she made her own heart. How did that happen? Was it because of her friends? Thinking about it for a few more seconds, she made up her mind. "I accept the offer. But, can you at least tell me who you are or where you'll send me?"

"**I am the heart of all hearts,**" the voice replied. "**I'm also the ultimate light, yet the ultimate darkness. And as for where I'll send you, let's just say that it's at a Great Age of Pirates. And Xion, although you are a Keyblade weilder, I believe it's best for you to go with the natural course of the world I'll be sending you in, for that world, will be your new home.**"

"Wait. What?"

"**Also Xion, know that I will be watching over you.**"

Like before, Xion was engulfed by a bright light and fell unconscious.

* * *

Somewhere on an island in the East Blue, a young girl was looking for some herbs with her father. While searching, she saw an unconscious human in a black coat. Worried about this person, the young girl hurried to her father and pleaded him to hurry to where she saw the person. When they arrived, her father's eyes widen.

"This doesn't look good," he muttered. "Miki, help me bring this girl home."

"Okay, father," the girl, identified as Miki, nodded.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Next Time: Xion takes a dive deep into her heart. A voice guides her to her true path in builds her strength for future challenges.**_


	2. Dive inside One's Heart

**Dive inside One's Heart**

**Xion's Inner World…**

'_Where am I?_' Xion asked herself. She regained conscious and the first thing she sees is herself...floating in darkness. '_Where is this place? How did I get here?_' Asking herself that, Xion tried to remember the last thing that happened to her. Unfortunately, she couldn't remember a thing. '_Why can't I remember? I don't get it. Did I lose my memories? Or were they stolen from me?_'

"**Why hello there, Xion,**" a voice spoke, startling the girl.

"Wh…who's there?!" she demanded. "And is Xion…by any chance…me?"

"**That's right,**" the voice replied. "**That is your name, Xion.**"

"Then…whoever you are, can you tell me more about myself?!" she pleaded. Who could blame her? Anyone would want to know a lot of things about themselves.

"**…I'm afraid I cannot tell you anymore about yourself,**" the voice told her. "**If you want to remember who you are, then you should wake up.**"

"Wake up? What do you mean by that? And who and where are you?"

"**I am everywhere, yet I am nowhere,**" the voice riddled. "**As for my meaning, why don't you find out for yourself? But first…**" When the voice left that sentence hanging, as Xion landed on the floor, or so it felt to her feet, it started to glow. The light was so bright she had to put her arms up to cover her eyes.

When Xion slowly put her arms down, she found herself standing in the center of a platform. '_Wha-?!_' "What is this?!" she asked to no one in particular. The moment that question was asked, three pillars rose from ahead of her, to her left and to her right. Floating on those pillars were a sword, a shield and a staff. "What are these?" she then asked.

"**Power sleeps within you,**" the voice informed. "**If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose wisely.**"

"…Can you tell me what each of these weapons represents?" Xion asked with caution.

"**The sword represents the power of a warrior,**" it began to explain. "**Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. The shield represents the power of a guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. And the staff represents the power of mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Now Xion, which will you choose and which will you give up in exchange?**"

'_What should I choose?' Xion thought. 'If I take the sword, will it make me evil? Then again, why would it be here if it brings destruction? I want to protect those that are important to me. Not only that, I also feel like I never use my full strength for anything. Which one should I choose? And which one should I throw away?_' Thinking about it, she finally decided on the weapons.

Xion ran forward and took the sword. "I choose the sword." When she announced that, she then ran towards the pillar with the staff. "In exchange, I give up the staff." With those items chosen, both of those and the shield disappeared.

"You chose the power of a warrior and gave up the path of mystic," the voice informed the obvious. "Is this really the form you choose?"

"Yes," she replied immediately. "If you're wondering about the sword, it can't just be used for terrible destruction, can it?"

"**Well said. Now then, on to the next level.**" When the voice said that, the platform started to break. Once it was completely shattered, Xion fell, only to safely land on the platform below the first.

'_Now what?_' she thought. Suddenly, the sword from earlier appeared in her hands.

"**You've regained the power to fight,**" the voice informed. "**There will be many times when you will fight, whether you want to or not.**"

Before Xion could ask what the voice meant by what it just said, she was surrounded by small black creatures. "**Remember to keep your light strong, for it is your greatest weapon.**"

"I don't know what you mean, but I doubt that these guys would wait," Xion said, as she slashed the Shadow that charged at her, destroying it. She then faced the rest of the creatures and fought them all with her sword.

After the last black thing was destroyed, the platform shattered again. Xion, like before, managed to land safely on her feet. Ahead of her this time is a set of doors. She opened the door and entered with cautious. Unfortunately, she was blinded by a bright light as she walked through. When the light faded, Xion found herself standing in front of a clock tower at sunset. Standing between her and the tower were three boys. They all wore the same black coat as her, though one was a spiky, red-head, the other was a somewhat-spiky, golden blonde-head, and the third boy was wearing a blindfold for some reason and has silver hair. The three boys looked familiar to Xion. However, she couldn't remember who they are.

"What is it that you're afraid of?" the red-head asked.

Thinking for a moment, Xion replied, "I guess it's... losing something that's important."

"What is the one thing you care about more than anything else in the world?" the one with golden blonde hair asked next.

Thinking about her answer again, she replied. "I suppose it's...the people that I become friends with, no matter how little I know about them." She then realized something. "Wait, why are you asking me these questions?" _'More like why am I answering these questions like I already know the answer to them?_' the girl then thought.

"So Xion," the one with the blindfold spoke, crossing his arms and ignoring the question. "What is it that you wish?"

"My wish?" Xion repeated. Thinking about that question, she answered, "My wishes are...to regain my memories and protect the ones that I cherish."

"**Well said,**" the voice said from who-knows-where. There was a bright light again, and it blinded Xion, again.

Opening them, she found herself standing on a different platform. "Now what do you want from me?" she asked. As if on cue, more of those black creatures appeared out of nowhere. Xion was ready for them and charged forward.

After she took them out, the voice informed, "**The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.**" Before the black-head girl could ask what he was talking about, her shadow suddenly grew. It then took form and looked exactly like Xion. The person in question was surprised at this and was trembling a bit when her other self had and evil smirk on its face as well as a weapon that's similar to hers. "**Don't be afraid,**" the voice told her. "**And don't forget, for you hold the most powerful weapon of all.**"

"What do you know?!" Xion yelled at the voice. "You're not in the situation that I'm in!" Her other self suddenly charged at her, attempting to cut her in half with its weapon. Xion saw through this and blocked the attack. She then counterattacked and didn't dare to have her other self recover for even a second.

Unfortunately, it was what the thing wanted. When the shadow saw an opening on Xion, it retaliated. When it did that, it also unarmed Xion. The monster then went on a rampage and was easily destroying whatever was in front of it. Xion quickly got out of its sight, for she was suddenly afraid of death. She was then running to her sword at full speed. However, her other self suddenly went in front of her and made an attempt to slice her head off. Seeing through that attempt, Xion slid under the sword and continued her way to the sword.

Once she had a good grip on her weapon, she prepared herself for whatever her shadow had in store for her, or so she thought. She didn't know how, but the other her somehow got faster. It constantly went behind her, attempting to kill her in just one blow from behind. Luckily for Xion, she managed to deflect every strike.

She was fighting her other self for what felt like hours and she was getting tired. The shadow saw this and used the chance to kill her with a dash. Fortunately for Xion, she somehow surpassed her limit and took out the dark side of her in just one hit.

"**Well done,**" the voice congratulated. "**You are as ready as you can be. Remember what you've learned and what you will learn. And most of all, remember that you have the power to open the Door to Light. And know this Xion: One day, you will regain your memories. Also, don't tell anyone about this meeting.**"

"Hang on! Can you at least-?!" Before Xion could ask her question, she was blinded by bright light. While blinded she heard the voice said, "**I will be watching over you.**"

* * *

**Reality. . .**

Xion suddenly woke up and sat up. She was sweating and was breathing hard, as though she had a nightmare.

"Y...you're awake," a young voice spoke. Xion turned to the voice and saw a young girl, around the age of eleven. The girl had long blue hair that ended near her waist. She was wearing a blue, short-sleeved shirt and blue shorts. This girl is Miki.

"Where am I?" Xion asked the girl.

"You're in my dad's hospital," she answered. "I should go get him and let him know that you're up."

"There's no need for that," a man in his mid-40s said. "I'm already here."

"Hi daddy."

"Miki, can you check up on the other patients?" he asked the child. Miki nodded and left. "Man, what a drag," he then sighed. "And I don't mean my job or my kid."

"Then what do you mean?" Xion curiously asked.

"I'm talking about you," he replied, taking a seat next to Xion's bed. "And I don't mean the amount of bandages that were wasted on you." Confused, Xion looked at herself and saw that, instead of a black coat that she wore in her dream, she had on a hospital gown. Underneath the gown, she was covered in bandages. "Though I have to say, I'm impressed that you're still alive, despite the injuries."

"I'm guessing that's a compliment," Xion muttered.

"Heh. Well, it's not every day you see someone still alive with heavy injuries. Usually, they die some minutes after receiving them. You, on the other hand, despite the fact that you're a girl, you survived from those injuries."

"How long was I out?"

"Don't know. Found you yesterday while I went out to find herbs with my daughter. Anyway, when I said 'what a drag', I meant your memories." That last statement completely confused Xion. "Before I explain, what is the last thing you remember?"

When he asked that question, Xion remembered the meeting with that voice, but thought of it as a dream. Trying to remember something else, she gave up. As a result, she shook her head no.

"That's what I mean. You lost your memories somehow. If there's one thing I know that a doctor can't do, it's the fact that they can't restore people's lost memories. Either they have to return to their owner by themselves, or the owner has to create new memories."

Shocked about the news, Xion looked down in disappointment. She then realized something. "I didn't lose all of my memories."

"Oh? And may I ask what you remember?" the doctor asked.

"My name. It's Xion. And you?"

"Doctor Mike," he introduced. "Do you remember anything else?"

"…No. My name is the only thing that I remember."

"I see. Well, since you don't seem to have anywhere else to go, would you like to stay with me and my family until the rest of your memories return?" That question got Xion's attention. "Well what can you do by yourself? You don't remember anything besides your name. But, it's your choice if you want to live with us."

Before Xion could answer that question, they heard a scream. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?!" Xion perked up.

"That sounded like my daughter!" Mike exclaimed, getting out of his seat. "Listen, be like a patient you are and stay here!" With that order, he left the room.

_'Like I'm going to listen to that order,_' Xion thought, as she got out of bed. '_Besides, if anything happens to that girl, I'm going to regret myself as long as I live for not doing anything. They helped me, and I'm going to repay the debt._'

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Next Time: Xion follows Mike to the hospital entrance and sees an army called the Marines threatening Mike. They threaten to kill everyone including Mike's daughter if Mike didn't join them. Disgusted by how heartless the leader of the group was, Xion fought the sword armed enemies weaponless and injured. Backed into a corner, a mysterious key appeared in Xion's hand.**_


	3. Fight against a Heartless Captain

**Fight against a Heartless Captain**

When she got to the front entrance, Xion heard voices. Curious to know what they were talking about, she decided to stay in the hall and eavesdrop.

"I said it once, and I'll say it thousands of more times if I have to!" Mike yelled. "I won't leave this island! Now let my daughter go!"

"Too bad," said a man in black. "And here I thought that you'll join if I take her with me. But I guess you don't care if I do that, do you?"

'_Wait, what?!_' Xion thought.

"Of course I care about my daughter! That's why I'm demanding you to let her go!"

"Or what? This island lacks fighters. And even if there are some fighters on this island, they'll be no match against the Marines."

"I know that. However, if you are a Marine, why would you force me to join you?! I told you many times that I won't join! My family is known to be the best doctors for generation here on this island. If I leave here, who will treat these people?!"

Not believing what she's hearing, Xion had little trouble breathing. If what Mike says is true, shouldn't they leave him alone? It's his decision if he wants to join them. Why would they force the guy to join?

"I see. So you're saying that if there is no one living on this island, then you and you're family will come with us. Is that it?" the man in black asked.

"Wait. Haxel, you wouldn't dare!" Mike yelled, knowing what the guy in black, now known as Haxel, was thinking.

"Oh, but I do. Men, kill every last villagers on this island! Starting with this hospital!"

Xion eyes widen when she heard that order. '_He... He can't be serious, can he?!_' she asked herself. '_If he is, I... I don't want to die yet! I just regained consciousness and the only thing I know about myself is my name! Also, if he thinks I'm going to let him kill all the innocent people on this island, he better think again._' When she said that, Xion just realized something important in this situation. '_Hang on! If I do fight him, how can I fight? I don't have a weapon on me. I don't remember how to fight. I... I'm so useless!_'

"LIKE HELL WE WILL!" a different voice shouted, snapping Xion out of her trance. "I don't know about everyone else, but I will never harm any innocents, even if it's an order!"

"That's right!" another voice agreed. "What has these people done that's wrong?! If Mike doesn't want to come with us, then we shouldn't force him to join!"

Having enough of the backtalk, Haxel, without any hesitation, killed the two that spoke against his order. Glaring at the rest of his soldiers, he said, "If you don't want to end up like these two, I suggest you kill everyone that resides in this dump."

Still hesitant, the Marines did as told and charged in. When they did, however, Mike took out a sword from who-knows-where and threatened them. "If you take another step closer to my patients, I'll kill you all! With this sword!"

"Oh? And the doctor is also a fighter himself, I see. I wonder where you get that from," Haxel sarcastically wondered. "Not like that matters to me. Although, having a doctor that can fight can be a great asset in my unit."

"CUT THE CRAP! I already told you that I won't leave those that needs to be treated on this island! Now leave and release my daughter!"

"DADDY!" the girl screamed.

"Someone hold him down or I'll kill all of you," Haxel ordered and threatened. With fear, _all_ of his underlings did as told and held him down. "I DID NOT SAY ALL I SAID SOME! Ah well, anyway Mike, I'll give you one last chance. Join us, or watch all your patients and everyone else die."

"If you want to kill everyone here, you have to go over my dead body," Mike replied.

"Suit yourself," Haxel said. "Guys, do it." At that order, about half of the Marines got off and hesitantly charged in.

'_Stop,_' Mike mentally pleaded. '_Don't kill them. DON'T KILL THEM!_' The moment he thought that, few of the Marines were knocked out. The person that knocked them out was none other than Xion, who was holding a mop.

"You want to kill the other patients, you have to go through me!" she said.

"Oh? And who might you be?" Haxel asked.

"Xion! What are you doing?! You're in no condition to fight right now!" Mike yelled.

"Shut up! I'd rather fight than to just lie down and rest! I owe you my life. And for that, I'll repay my debt here and now!" Xion argued. '_Plus, if I die here, I won't remember anything else about my past!_'

Hearing that she'll fight against an army, Haxel laughed. "HaHaHaHaHa! You... fight against an army... of Marines?! I'd like to see you try. Get her or I'll get you!" At that command, half of the Marines got off of Mike and charged at Xion.

Surprisingly, Xion managed to hold them off. However, because of her condition, she couldn't land any good hit on them without trying to reopen her wounds. After blocking many strikes and attacking the Marines, the mop broke, leaving Xion weaponless. When she saw the next attack aiming for her head, she quickly dodge-rolled out of the crowd.

'_Damn it!_' the raven-haired girl thought, gritting her teeth. '_If only I have a better weapon! I could easily defeat them and prevent them from killing the other villagers!_'

'**_Now is the time,_**' a familiar voice announced. '**_It's time for you to reawaken the power that was hidden within your heart._**'

Right on cue, Xion's right hand suddenly began to glow. The next thing you know, within her hand, is an oversized key-like weapon. The guard is deep, pastel blue while the handle is deep indigo. The blade is a light blue metal bar with a spike and a star at the end with the same color. On the bottom of the bar is a gold rain guard. This weapon also has a keychain, which is a gold star, attached to the hilt of the weapon with a silver chain. Xion stared at the weapon in awe and in confusion.

'**_That's your Keyblade, Starlight,_**' the familiar voice introduced.

"Starlight?" Xion silently repeated out loud.

'**_Yes. With this, you can fight against those that you see as enemies._**'

The moment the voice said that, laughter from a familiar voice came. "You... you call that... a weapon?" Haxel laughed. "That has to be the ridiculous weapon I've ever seen! What can you do with that stupid thing? Although I'm impressed with that appearing act you did with it, how are you going to beat us with it?"

"How about you come over here and find out?" Xion suggested, going into her battle stance. '_Is what I regret saying since I have no idea how to fight with it,_' she then thought. '_But, I'll try my best!_'

"No thanks. It'd be a waste of my time. Men, take her out already so we can get on with the killing," he lazily ordered.

As the Marines charged at Xion, she easily blocked their attacks and counterattacked. Despite how hard she's battling, she's also trying not to kill any of those men, for they were only forced to attack her and the other citizens. After she knocked them all out, Xion pointed her weapon at the commanding Marine.

"Now do you want to fight? Or do you want to have the rest of your men come at me?" she asked.

"I admit, you prove yourself to be a fighter," Haxel simply complimented. "However, you're no match against me or my powers." When he said that, he released Miki, who ran to her father, and his body was slowly covered in black fur. He was getting a little taller, a tail came out and his eyes were like a panther's. In fact, he's exactly like a panther. "I ate the Cat Cat Fruit, Panther Type. It's thanks to this power that I easily earned the position of captain in my unit. I hope you're ready, girl. No one has ever seen my powers and lives to tell it, unless if they're Marines, of course."

"Like I'm scared of a big black cat!" Xion exclaimed, as she charged in to 'cut' Haxel's left arm.

"It's useless," Haxel boasted, letting the raven-haired girl try to cut him. How unfortunate it is for him, for his arm was actually cut off by Xion's weapon. He screamed at the pain, gripping what's left of his arm. "H... How?!" he asked. "That thing doesn't have a blade! How can it cut me?!"

Even Xion widened her eyes in surprise. '_At least now I know why it's called a Keyblade,_' she thought, staring at the said weapon. '_Not only does it look like a key, it's also like a sword. My best guess is that Keyblades are only similar to katanas._'

"Damn it... I seem to have... underestimated you," he breathed, getting back Xion's attention. "I like you, girly. How about you join the Marines? If you do... your life will be spared."

"I'd rather die than join you, furball!" Xion yelled.

That last word made Haxel twitch and drop his jaws. Not just him, everyone in the room also dropped their jaws at the insult.

'_Th... that foolish girl!_' Mike thought. '_I know she lost her memory and all, but calling Haxel that is the last thing she should do!_'

"You dare call me that?" the Marine muttered. "You will definitely PAY FOR THAT!" The instant he shouted that, he charged at Xion, attempting to kill her.

When Xion saw this, she quickly blocked him. Once she blocked him, she then saw his claws closing in on her. Before the claws could hit her, Xion back flipped out of the way. When her back touched the wall, she tried to look for some kind of opening so she won't get hit by Haxel's next attack. '_This place is too cramped for a fight like this,_' she thought. '_Especially if there's a lot of people here._' The moment she thought that, she had an idea. She then scanned the area for the front door and found it right next to her. '_Why am I standing here then?!_' she asked herself.

"DIE GIRL!" Haxel yelled, charging at Xion, with his claws ready to kill her. At the last second, Xion dodge-rolled out of the way and ran out through the front.

"You missed furball!" she provoked, running off into the village.

Hearing that insult made Haxel even more angry. "I'LL KILL YA FOR THAT INSULT!" he yelled, chasing after her. He then turned to his men and ordered them to not kill the patients yet, for their first target is Xion.

* * *

In the village, Xion kept running away. While running, she scanned the area to see if there's a large area that has very little to no people nearby. The only place she saw that is low-populated is the docks. When she arrived at the docks, she skidded to a stop and faced Haxel, who also stopped in his tracks.

"So, you decided to die here," he assumed. "Well, it will be a bother to bury you when you die. I don't see any reason why I won't let you go to the bottom of the ocean when you die. Now that I think about it, maybe I should do the same for everyone else. If I bury them, I'll get my hands all dirty in blood. I'd rather just let them sink than to bury them."

Hearing the fact that he wouldn't spare any of the villagers, whether they are children or women or not, made Xion really angry. Once she growled at him, she saw a short vision of her shooting out a fireball at an enemy while shouting, 'fire!' When she saw that vision, she quickly scanned her surrounding, see if there are anything that explodes or something. That was when she laid her eyes onto the ocean. If she can't kill him the hard and painful way, she could at least do it the easy and painless way.

"What's wrong, kitty-cat?" she asked, provoking him. "Is that all the black kitty got? I expected more from you, judging from how highly you speak about yourself. Now I'm starting to think that it was nothing but all talk. I think you really are a pussycat."

Hearing those insults made Haxel lose it, big time. "I'LL DEFINITELY KILL YOU NOW!" he shouted, charging in at her.

A second before he charged in, Xion was already focusing on that magic that she saw. She was a bit relieved when she saw a fireball forming at the tip of her weapon. Catching a glimpse at how close the Marine captain currently was, she decided to wait a little bit longer. When he was close enough, Xion aimed her ball of fire to his mouth and yelled, "FIRE!" At that command, the said magic went into the beast's mouth, forcing him to accidentally swallow it and got the inside of his mouth on fire.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! FIRE! FIRE! SOMEONE GET ME WATER!" he screamed. When his eyes caught the sight of the ocean water, without a second thought, he jumped in. That was the stupidest mistake he's ever made, especially since he's a devil fruit user. As a devil fruit user, once he gains a power from a devil fruit, he loses the ability to swim. Therefore, he's drowning.

'_Did I beat him?_' she asked herself, seeing that he's not resurfacing. At the last bubble, she heard some footsteps coming her way. Facing the source, she saw a few Marines coming towards her. Assuming that they'll fight her to avenge their leader's defeat, she went back into her battle position, only to have them run pass her. Turning her head towards them, she sweat dropped a bit in confusion. '_What was that about?_' she then wondered. The instant she did, she heard an applause. Turning to the source, she saw the other Marines, many villagers, Mike and Miki clapping and sheering for her. Some even danced in joy at her win.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Why are you all cheering for me? Especially the Marines. Aren't you enraged that I defeated your captain."

"Everyone hated that panther man," Miki explained. "He's been controlling us using our own fear of dying."

"Xion. How can I ever repay you?" Mike asked. Everyone else heard that question and wondered the same thing.

"He has a point there." "That girl saved our lives." "We should do something for her."

Hearing those words, Xion just smiled in relief, since no one really had to die. Her happiness was ruined when she heard a cat coughing.

"Why... you... bastard," Haxel breathed, coughing out water. "I nearly drowned."

"You should've realized that by yourself," Xion back talked, walking towards him. "If you really wanted to get rid of fire in your mouth, you should drink water or put something cold in your mouth. You don't jump into the ocean and gulp down the sea water. You'd drown." Before the Marine captain could say anything to him, she quickly shut him up and knocked him unconscious using the back of Starlight. As he collapsed on the floor, she then said, "That should shut you up for a while."

Seeing that the guy was completely unconscious, Some of the Marines took the panther man into their ship and in a cell. As they walked away, Xion started to collapse herself, only out of exhaustion. Many people noticed this and went over to help the girl. When they crowded around her, she passed out.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Next Time: Xion awakens inside of her mind again discussing with the mysterious voice about his ability. When she wakes up, she is greeted by the happy faces of the town; however, she decides to go on a journey to find out about her past.**_


End file.
